


The wonderful smile I loved

by Fytch



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad Ending, also this ship will never be happy, and im sorry, is this like tumblr, kind of coffee shop au, romance maybe, this ending wasnt even intended it just happened that i had an angsty phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fytch/pseuds/Fytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ran to Akashi and embraced him tightly, I even felt how a tear streamed down my face.<br/>I never sensed so much happiness in my life.<br/>''I love you too Akashi-kun!'' I said with a loud voice and smiled so wide I could.<br/>More tears streamed down my face.</p><p>I was never so happy in my life.<br/><i>And I never should be again.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The wonderful smile I loved

**Author's Note:**

> weeell, this is my first fanfiction and i'm really sorry for any mistakes because english isn't my first lanugage.  
> have fun

It was a cold Saturday as I left my apartment with a nice book and walked over to my favorite Coffee shop.  
I entered the store when warm air approached against my face, I went straight to my dearest table.  
It stood in a quiet corner beside a window, where I could read in silence and enjoy my book without any annoying noises to interrupt me.  
The waitress came. ''A vanilla shake as usual?'' She smiled at me.  
''Yes.'' I smiled back.  
''How's the University going Kuroko-kun?''  
''Good, but the teachers are mostly not noticing me.''  
She gave me a pitying look.  
''And how's the work Kimiko-san?'' I asked friendly.  
She sighed. ''Hard as always. Well, I'm off to bring you your vanilla shake.''  
Kimiko left.  
I really liked this coffee shop, and visited it mostly everyday, as my vanilla shake arrived I started to read.  
It was a book from Shakespeare, it's set in the early 1500 where revolutionaries are fighting for freedom.  
The book was really intense, when I suddenly noticed out of the corner of my eye a redhead entering the store.  
I never saw him here.  
I glared at him and scanned his appearance.  
He has red spiky hair, his bangs are reaching his eyes..  
The eyes irritated me, he had a yellow and a red one?  
I blinked a few times and tried to focus on them, when all at once his hetero chromatic eyes met mine.  
He smiled.  
And this was the most wonderful smile I've ever seen.  
I abruptly looked down to my book.  
How on earth did he notice me? The waitress' are only noticing me because they are accustomed with my lack of presence.  
I dared to look up, to check if he was still there, and there he actually stood, he was maybe 10cm taller than me.  
The redhead ordered a cappuccino and looked back to me, he smiled again.  
Now I was definitively sure he caught me watching him.  
The young man is heading towards my table, I played like I wouldn't notice it, but then he took a seat at the same table like me.  
My head raised up and I was starring at him, the unknown guy sustained his elbow on the table and his head rested on his palm.  
And he still wore the same smile.  
We just sat there and starred at each other.  
I felt nervous and my heart started to beat faster.  
Why am I so excited?  
Trying to calm myself down my opponent suddenly started talking.  
''So you like Shakespeare?''  
he asked with a very calm voice, pointing on the book that laid on the table.  
I just nodded.  
''Whats your favorite oeuvre?''  
''Mac Beth.'' I answered with a monotone voice.  
The guy giggled.  
''Then we already have 2 things in common.'' he said smiling and tilted his head.  
''Oh before I forget, the name is Akashi Seijuro and may I ask what your name is?'' he politely asked.  
''Kuroko Tetsuya.'' I quietly answered.  
''So Tetsuya, what are you doing here all alone?'' he asked and didn't look once away.  
Did he just called me by my first name and without a suffix?  
''Stuff.'' I answered without any emotions and tried to avoid his fierce glimpse.  
Akashi leant back and folded his hands and rested them on the table.  
''You’re not very communicative, are you?'' he smirked.  
''What are you doing in your leisure Tetsuya?'' he tried again.  
Why is he trying to interrogate me?  
''Excuse me, but I don’t think that this is your business Akashi-kun.'' I gently rejected.  
''Heeeh? Well, then I will start. I'm studying at the moment economics to adopt my fathers company. In my time off I play Shogi or Chess.  
Shakespeare books are my absolute favorites, I'm playing piano and violin and I have a horse called Yukimaru.  
Did I forgot something..?'' he frowned.  
''Ah, I used to play basketball, but that's a different story.'' he ended his short summary of his life with a satisfied look on his face.  
I stared at him.  
''Did Akashi-kun said basketball?'' My eyes grew wider.  
''Huh? Yes, do you like basketball?''  
''Y-yes. I played it during my school time.''  
Akashi came closer.  
My cheeks started to glow, and I noticed how I turned red.  
I tried to bury my face in my scarf, and hoped that he wouldn't see it.  
''Really? I was also playing, but I wasn't in Japan.  
I had an exchange year in America to improve my connections to some important people, but that’s subsidiary.  
And now, that you know so much about me how about telling me a bit more about you?'' the wonderful smile appeared against on his face.  
I decided to indulge, because I really wanted to see this smile oftener.  
I told him about my life and what I'm studying, but the most time we talked about our basketball experiences and he was really curious about my abilities, and so was I.  
He's living very far from here and just came to meet an old friend who will turn 20 tomorrow, he planned to surprise him.  
Akashi stood up.  
''Ok then, its already 6pm. I need to go. See you next time Tetsuya.''  
We exchanged numbers and I was happy to meet someone like him.  
I even smiled to myself.  
And then, he left with the wonderful smile on his face.

 

The next day I was woken up by a fluffball licking my face, I opened my eyes as I saw Nigou right in front of me.  
I smiled and petted him gently on his head.  
''Nigou, are you hungry?'' I asked the little puppy.  
He gave me a big loud bark as an answer.  
''I take this as a yes.''  
I jumped out of my bed and went down the kitchen to give him some food.  
Whilst Nigou was messing with his food and spread it through the whole kitchen I checked my phone.  
_1 New message(s)_  
I wondered from whom it was.  
''Good Morning Tetsuya.  
I hope you slept good.  
Anyways I'm free today..  
Wanna meet in the coffee shop?''  
-Akashi  
The SMS was sent 2h ago, I hope he hasn't planned anything yet.  
''Yes I slept very good. How about you?  
I would be glad to meet you again.  
At what time?''  
-Kuroko  
I responded.  
I laid my mobile back and decided to take a shower, after that I checked my phone again, in hope that Akashi answered me.  
I smiled a bit as I saw the 1 New message(s) notification.  
''Good to hear that. Yes I had a good rest as well. I was just exhausted from my journey.  
How about 3pm? If that's okay for you of course.''  
-Akashi  
The clock was showing 2:14pm, there was still enough time to get ready.  
I answered with a simply ''Yes''.  
As I entered the coffee shop Akashi already sat there and was reading a book, but I couldn't see what he was reading.  
He looked so relaxed that I didn't even want to interrupt him,  
I walked up to him and he raised his head to greet me and smiled again with that wonderful smile.  
''Hello Akashi-kun.'' I grinned.  
''Good Afternoon Tetsuya.''  
The waitress came to take our orders.  
''Oh, Kuroko-kun. You've brought some company hmm?'' Kimiko sneered in a weird way.  
I looked to Akashi who just cracked a likeable smile.  
''Yes.''  
''Okaay, I don't want to bother you two. So what's your order?''  
Kimiko asked while taking out a notepad.  
''A vanilla-milkshake as habitual.'' I said while looking out the window.  
''Ok, then I will take a latte machiatto.'' Akashi replied.  
''Ok coming up!''  
We immediately started talking about everything and anything.  
It was almost scary, because it seemed like we would know each other for years.  
After lots of talking Akashi turned serious, he looked me straight in the eyes and kept an earnest face.  
''Tetsuya, there's only 1 week left until I need to return home. Do you think we will be able to meet again?''  
''Yes we will manage this somehow Akashi-kun.'' I gave him a cheering smile.  
He smiled back with his eyes closed.  
''Good, anyway it's pretty late. We should head home now.''  
I nodded.  
''See you next time, Akashi-kun.'' I gave him a faint smile and waved to him.  
''No wait, I will walk you home Tetsuya.'' he called while putting his coat on.  
''Is this really okay? I don’t want to be a burden.'' I demanded.  
''No, it's absolutely fine.'' he stood up and we left the shop.  
No one said anything during the whole way, we just walked beside each other and enjoyed the silence.  
It started to snow as we arrived by my apartment.  
''Thanks for walking me home Akashi-kun.''  
''No problem. I like to spend time with you Tetsuya.'' he said while smiling at me.  
''Yes. I like to spend time with Akashi-kun too.'' now we both smiled at each other.

Akashi came slowly nearer and stood now right in front of me and our bodies touched. He took my face in his warm hands and tilted my head a little bit.  
He gave me a soft glance before he closed his eyes and placed his lips gently on mine.  
I was like frozen when our lips met.  
The kiss was intense and felt passionate, his lips were so smoothly.  
I widened my eyes as I realized what happened.  
I noticed that Akashi was smiling in the kiss, not hesitating I closed my eyes too and enjoyed the kiss.  
Our tongues met and he dominated mine, I didn't even stand a chance.  
I felt how my heartbeat was going faster and I hoped he wouldn't notice it.  
I couldn't describe my feelings at this moment, I just wanted this moment to never end.  
Akashi slowly removed his lips from mine and it started to snow.  
He opened his eyes again and smiled heartily.  
''I really like you, Tetsuya.'' he said with a mellow voice.  
I felt how my cheeks started to glow.  
''I like you too, Akashi-kun..'' I whispered and looked him deep in the eyes.  
''I hope we can met these days again.'' he waved as he left.  
I didn't want him to leave me already, so I took all my courage in both hands.  
''Akashi-kun, do you wanna stay overnight? It looks like a heavy storm is coming.'' I asked with embarrassment and hoped he wouldn't notice my excitement.  
''No thank you, Tetsuya. I would gladly accept the offer, but I have a very busy plan for tomorrow, and I don't want to be a burden for you.''  
And then he vanished in the dark with the wonderful smile I loved. I didn't even have the time to respond.  
I still stood there after 2 minutes and looked in the direction where he and the wonderful smile I loved disappeared.  
Starting to shake because of the snow I went back to my apartment.  
After I showered and changed my clothes, I took my book and laid in my bed.  
The clock showed already 9 pm, I need to get up early tomorrow, but I still decided to read some pages.  
I tried to concentrate on the book, but my thoughts always drifted back to Akashi.  
Why did he kiss me?  
Do I love him?  
Does he love me?  
No. No. NO.  
What am I thinking?  
We only know each other for 3 days, and he doesn't even lives here.  
It's impossible.  
There's not a thing even a thing existing like love at first sight.  
I went to sleep.

I heard the alarm ringing through my ears and opened my eyes to see Nigou jumping and barking at the alarm.  
After getting ready for the university and I left my home.  
As I arrived, there was still time until the lecture starts, I took my phone out and hoped secretly to find a message from the redhead.  
_1 New message(s)_  
My heartbeat started to go faster and I opened the message where just one sentence stood.  
''Do you believe in love at first sight?''  
I was stumped.  
How can this be possible? I just thought yesterday about it.  
The professor interrupted my thoughts by starting his lesson.  
I tried to concentrate on the lecture but my thoughts circled the whole time around Akashis message.  
I was really happy when I finally reached home, the day was pretty exhausting there's so much to study for.  
As I opened the door Nigou greeted me with a loud bark and jumped on me.  
''Hey, did you miss me?'' I asked smiling and petted him on his back.  
Nigou responded with another bark.  
I went to the kitchen and gave him his food, after this we headed out for a promenade.  
It was still December and snow laid everywhere.  
Nigou played in the snow and I was happy that at least one of us had fun.  
I wasn't really a fan of winter.  
While I was watching Nigou playing in the snow my thoughts digressed again to Akashi.  
When will I see him again?  
Will it be awkward because of yesterdays happening?  
Suddenly I felt a hand on my back.  
I startled up and turned over.  
''Akashi-kun!'' I said with a shocked voice.  
He chuckled.  
''Sorry. Did I scare you that bad?'' he asked with a calm voice.  
''No. It's okay. I was just absorbed in my thoughts...'' I smiled.  
Nigou greeted Akashi immediately and jumped around him.  
''Huh? And who are you?'' Akashi asked while bending down to pet him.  
It seemed like Nigou liked him, Akashi looked back to me.  
''What's his name?'' he asked while playing with Nigou.  
''Nigou.''  
''Oh, what a resourceful name.'' he laughed sarcastically.  
I just cracked a weak smile.  
''Excuse me Akashi-kun, but what are you doing here?''  
''Ah yes, I was on my way to a friend and I just saw you and thought why not go over and say hello.'' he explained while still being busy with Nigou.  
''But I need to keep moving, I hope I can meet you soon again.''  
He left with the wonderful smile I loved.

Nigou and I dropped back to my apartment.  
At home I did the usual things like cleaning, making food, studying a bit and reading.  
The day went really fast and it was already bedtime, my last thoughts before I fell asleep were by Akashi and the wonderful smile I loved.

In the middle of the night I suddenly heard my phone ringing.  
Huh? I wondered who this is?  
I got out of my bed and walked over to my bag, the number was withheld.  
''Hello?'' I asked with a sleepy voice.  
''Hello Tetsuya. Sorry for the late call but I'm nearby of your house...  
And I know it's not really appropriate of me to ask this, and it's totally fine if you decline...  
But could I maybe stay overnight? I forgot my wallet and I can't call a cab.''  
…  
''Tetsuya?'' he asked again with a worrying sound in his voice.  
I needed some seconds to just realize what he said.  
''Yes, Akashi-kun. Of course. I'm completely good with this, I just needed some seconds because I'm still half-asleep.''  
''Sorry for that. I will hurry.'' 

I headed to the door and waited for Akashi.  
While I was waiting I took a look on the clock.  
3 am.. I'm wondering what he's doing so late outside?  
I was interrupted by the door bell.  
Opening the door and facing cold air an out of puff Akashi came in.  
''I'm really sorry to wake you up this late, but my hotel isn't very nearby and it's really cold outside.  
I'm so thankful for your help.'' he said while he was panting.  
''I will ready your bed, just wait in the kitchen.'' I showed him the direction while rubbing my eyes.  
''No, I will sleep on the sofa. You don't need to prepare something.''  
''No, you're not causing any circumsta-'' I was interrupted by him.  
''No Tetsuya, just go to bed. You look really tired, I'm fine with a simply sofa.'' he explained.  
''But let me at least get me some blankets and a pillow.''  
I didn't really intend to be a bad host.  
Akashi sighed.  
''Fine.''  
I went to the cupboard to get the blankets and fell asleep.  
''Tetsuya! Tetsuya, are you okay?'' Akashi shook me.  
I slowly opened my eyes.  
''Huh? Where am I?'' I gazed around.  
Akashi snickered.  
''Well, you fell asleep while getting the blankets and-.'' Akashi couldn't end his sentence because he burst out of laughter.  
I blinked a few times.  
''Really?''  
''Yes and you looked so cute and funny at the same time.'' he explained while trying to calm himself down.  
''Here let me do that.. and you go to sleep.''  
Akashi took the stuff out of my hands and walked back to the living room.  
''But..'' I tried to stop him.  
''Good night, Tetsuya.'' he said while leaving me behind.  
I accepted my fate and went back to my bed.

The following day I woke up from a really nice smell, I wondered what it was.  
Following the direction of the smell I found came upon a Akashi preparing breakfast.  
He looked up to me.  
''Oh. Good morning Tetsuya.'' Akashi said quietly with a gentle smile on his face.  
''Good Morning Akashi-kun.'' I greeted him politely.  
''I made breakfast as a compensation for this night. I know this isn't enough but it was the best I could come up at the moment.'' he stood up and took some plates out.  
''You didn't have to make breakfast. You don't need to pay back anything.''  
I said while taking a slice of bread.  
''It was the least I could do. So please enjoy your meal.'' he said and sat towards me.  
''I didn't wake you up, because I didn't know when your clock was set.''  
I shook my head.  
''No, it's absolutely okay. This here is already too much.''  
I said while gazing over the table, it looked all so perfect and delicious.  
''When is your first lecture?'' Akashi asked while closing his eyes.  
''9 am.''  
''Huh, so you got still some time. And I'm really grateful that you incorporate me.  
You know I was at a party yesterday.. from the friend I told you already.. and I decided to walk a bit, but when I realized that I forgot my purse home I was already too far away. Thank you again for helping me.'' he said with a happy voice.  
''It's okay Akashi-kun. It was nothing special, you don't need to thank me.''  
I put him of.  
''I need.'' he said in a strict sound.  
''Whatever.'' I didn't want to pick up a fight so early.  
''I will accompany you when you leave, if it's okay.'' he offered friendly.  
''Yes, it would be a pleasure.'' I smiled.  
I turned the TV on to hear the daily news.  
''Weather alert. An enormous storm is approaching. Please stay safe.''  
Akashi stood up and pushed the curtains beside to see what was going on.  
It was heavily snowing.  
Akashi turned back to me and smiled wryly.  
''Doesn't look that good to go to the university huh.'' he sarcastically said.  
''Akashi-kun. You can't either go home in this storm.''  
''But I don't want to disturb you.''  
''Akashi-kun please feel like you're home. You are welcome here.''  
I looked at him and smiled softly.  
''Is this really okay?'' he asked again while coming back to the table.  
''Yes it really really is.''  
''Ok, then I will stay.'' he laughed.  
I just grinned.

''Say Tetsuya.. Do you mind if I take a shower?'' he asked while doing the dishes.  
''No I don't mind at all. I will show you the way.''  
After I showed him everything I left the bathroom.  
''If you need something just let me know.''  
''I will.''  
I walked back to the kitchen and cleared the rest of the breakfast and wondered how long this storm will endure.  
I just were about to go to the living room, when Akashi suddenly appeared in front of me.  
He only wore a short towel around his hips, but long enough to cover everything.  
I could see his bare chest he had a sixpack and his skin looked gently his whole body was still wet.  
I just noticed that I stared really long at his body and felt how my cheeks started to glow.  
I turned my head away.  
Akashi smiled at my reaction.  
''Could I maybe have another towel? I called your name but you didn't answer so I thought that something might happened.'' he said with a slight worrying in his voice.  
''Sorry. I was deepened in thoughts. Just wait here I will give you another one.''  
I rushed to the cupboard in my room and fetched a new towel out.  
''Here.'' I handed him the towel.  
''You're really often deepened in your thoughts, Tetsuya. Better pay more attention before something serious happens.'' he said while walking back to the bathroom.  
I just stared after him.  
Whilst Akashi was showering I turned the TV on and sat on the couch, there wasn't any interesting on.  
I switched between the channels and stopped at the sports channel, they were airing the basketball world championship.  
I watched it so intensely that I didn't even notice that Akashi sat beside me.  
''Akashi-kun!'' I shrugged and looked to him.  
''Oh, you noticed me really early.'' he said with a sarcastic voice and laughed.  
''Sorry.'' I said with an apologetically voice.  
Akashi just laughed more.  
After he stopped laughing, it still ringed through my ears.  
''So, for who are you cheering?'' he asked while turning his head to me and giving me his whole attention.  
''Detroit Pistons.''  
''Really? Same here!'' Akashi said with a big smile.  
I smiled happily.  
We sat together on the couch and watched the game until I fell asleep.  
As I opened my eyes, my head was leaning against his shoulder, I tried to move my head slowly up to see if he's awake but he fell asleep too.  
I snickered at the sight, he really looked cute.  
We both were covered with a blanket, it was really comfortable.  
But how should I get up without waking him up?  
His left arm embraced me.  
I carefully tried to push it away, but no chance. He didn't let go of me.  
Akashi suddenly opened one eye.  
''Huh? Are you trying to escape from me?'' he cracked a smile.  
''No, I mean yes.. I was just wondering where Nigou was, because I didn't see him the whole morning. Sorry to have you woken up.'' I explained slowly.  
He closed his eye again.  
''Hm is that so?'' Akashi sounded tired.  
''Yes.'' I answered and pushed his arm away, but he held me back.  
''But I don’t want you to leave me.'' Akashi said with a played sadness in his voice.  
I sighed.  
''I won't leave you. But I really worry about Nigou, so please let me go Akashi-kun.''  
''Mhh, okay.'' he released my wrist.  
I checked every room, but I still couldn't find him..  
Usually he should already have woken up and annoying me playfully.  
Maybe he hides under my blanket?  
I shoved the blanket aside and there he actually was, still sleeping though it's 2pm already.  
I sat beside him and pet his head, when he slowly opened his eyes and from one moment to the other he suddenly jumped on my lap and started barking.  
''Good Morning Nigou.'' I giggled.  
And then he leapt of my lap and sprinted to the kitchen.  
It was too funny to watch how a little fluff ball ran in milliseconds towards the kitchen.  
I ran after him and gave him his desiderated food.  
After this I walked back to the living room, to come upon a sleeping Akashi.  
I playfully shook my head and stepped back to my room and decided to continue with my book.  
…  
As I read some chapters I heard some noises coming from the living room.  
''Did I really fell asleep again?'' Akashi asked while stretching himself.  
I nodded.  
''It's already 5pm?!'' he said shocked.  
I nodded again.  
''I never slept so long, I'm so sorry.''  
''It's okay. I read whilst you were sleeping.'' I expounded.  
''Oh okay. But I think I should leave now, the storm also stopped and I caused already too much trouble.  
Thank you so much for dealing with me.''  
Akashi took his coat and came closer.  
''Thank you so much, Tetsuya.'' he whispered.  
Akashi hugged and smiled at me, with that wonderful smile I loved.  
His eyes are beautiful.  
His smile is beautiful.  
Everything on this man is beautiful.  
I love Akashi.  
''Close your eyes Tetsuya.'' Akashi ordered.  
I did what he want and felt how Akashi laid his lips on mine.  
His lips were really soft and I realized what a good kisser he is.  
I put my arms around his shoulders and felt that Akashi started to smile into the kiss.  
He smelled very good, and my breathing started to go faster.  
When he's kissing me it's just feeling like the time would stop, I couldn't even describe this feeling.  
Akashi let go of me.  
''Is everything okay Tetsuya?'' he asked with a slightly worrying sound in his voice.  
''Yes, please continue Akashi-kun.'' I begged with still closed eyes.  
''Whatever you desire.'' he said while giggling to himself.  
I felt his lips again on mine and our tongues fought with each other,  
I moaned into the kiss, what made Akashi even smile more.  
His hands rested on my hips and our bodies touched.  
Akashi slowly released the kiss.  
I was a little bit disappointed that the kiss was so short.  
I opened my eyes to just look in his beautiful heterochromatic eyes, his eyes were really special.  
''I will phone you Tetsuya. Goodbye.''  
He left with the wonderful smile I loved.  
I was really confused.  
I knew that I love Akashi, but does he has the same feelings for me?  
I couldn't say anything about his feelings towards me, he was unpredictable.  
I went out for a short walk with Nigou and after that I finished my book.  
I went to bed.

The day in the university went fast by and I headed back home.  
The first thing I did was walking Nigou out and stopped at the coffee shop to get a vanillashake.  
When I arrived home I checked my phone.  
_4 missing call(s)._  
They were all from Akashi.  
I smiled a bit at my phone and dialed his number waiting for him to pick up the phone.  
''Tetsuya?'' his beautiful voice rang through my phone.  
''Yes. How did you know that I called?'' I wondered.  
''I saw your number on my phone screen. Are you still sleeping?'' I heard Akashi laughing.  
''Oh yes you're right.'' I admitted.  
''Of course I am. Anyway would you mind to come to Sunland Drive 467 at 4pm today?''  
''No I don't think.''  
''Good, then I'll see you!''  
''Yes.''  
He hung up.  
I'm wondering why he wanted me to come to this place?  
It's a hotel and I only had 1 hour left.

I hit the road and finally arrived ahead a really expensive looking hotel.  
Did Akashi told me the wrong address?  
I entered the building and the lobby was huge, everywhere were standing classy dressed people.  
I started to feel uncomfortable, just as I wanted to leave, a hand hold me back.  
''Akashi-kun.'' I smiled as I saw him.  
''Sorry to let you wait. I hope you didn't wait too long.''  
''No, I just arrived.''  
''Good. I bet you wonder why I invited you to this place.''  
I just nodded.  
''Well, I would invite you to my home, but this is not possible at the moment as you know.'' he explained.  
''O-okay.''  
''Then let's go into my room I got a surprise for you.'' he laughed heartily.  
I looked around and everywhere were really costly looking furniture was he rich or something?  
''Akashi-kun, sorry to ask you that.. but are you kind of rich?'' I asked quietly.  
''Hmm, I wouldn't describe myself as rich. But people are telling me this, so I assume that you can call me that.'' he said.  
I just nodded and walked behind Akashi, who lead me through endless corridors not releasing my hand.  
''Well close your eyes Tetsuya! And don't even try to peek! My eyes can see everything.'' he giggled.  
''Yes as you please Akashi-kun.''  
I closed my eyes and Akashi held my wrist leading me somewhere.  
I really didn't know what he planned, hearing the sound of a door a hand suddenly pushed me.  
''Okay you can open your eyes now.''  
I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Akashi with wide open arms and the wonderful smile on his lips that I loved.  
I looked around and on the bed laid rose petals, that formed a heart.  
And inside the heart was the logo: ''I love you, Tetsuya.''  
My jaw dropped.  
I was too shocked to say something.  
So it's after all true?  
Akashi loves me back?  
Is this a dream?  
Tons of questions crossed my mind.

I ran to Akashi and embraced him tightly, I even felt how a tear streamed down my face.  
I never felt so much happiness in my life.  
''I love you too Akashi-kun!'' I said with a loud voice and smiled so wide I could and more tears streamed down my face.

I was never so happy in my life.  
_And I never should be again._

Now I was the one who kissed Akashi.  
We both smiled into the kiss.  
After we released from each other Akashis glimpse moved down.  
''Tetsuya.. I need to tell you something.'' he said with almost no voice.  
I raised his head with my hands up and forced him to look me in the eyes.  
''What is it Akashi-kun?'' I slowly asked.  
''First of all, please call me Seijuro. And the other thing.. I will leave tomorrow and will be able to come back first in one year.  
It's not possible for me to visit you, nor you to visit me.''  
My eyes widened and I felt my body hardening.  
''B-But why?'' I asked with a shakily voice.  
Akashi took a took a seat on the bed.  
''I need to accompany my father, as you know I shall overtake his company one day.'' he explained and tried to avoid my eyes.  
I couldn't say anything, I was too shocked.  
No one was saying something when Akashi suddenly jumped off the bed.  
''But for now, we should enjoy our last day together!'' he said with a cheery voice and smiled.

We spent the last day we had together.  
We visited the coffee shop where we first met,  
we walked Nigou out,  
we talked about our deepest secrets,  
we told each other what we thought about the other one at the first sight,  
we took some photos for memories.  
We really had fun.  
_We were never again supposed to have fun._

I convoyed him to the airport, there were still 20 minutes until his flight departed.  
We viewed at the pictures again, there were really some funny pics.  
There were only 10 minutes left.  
''Seijuro-kun. I will miss you.'' I said while looking down and trying to hold my tears back.  
''Tetsuya. I love you and will love you forever.''  
Akashi took my hands and I felt how some tears falling on it.  
''Don't cry Tetsuya. We promised each other that no one will cry.''  
Akashi said with tears streaming down his face but still wearing the wonderful smile I loved.  
As I saw him crying I couldn't hold my tears back and started to cry too.

We had our last kiss.  
Although we both cried during kissing each other, it was the beautifulest kiss I ever had in my life.  
Akashi hugged me and I hugged him back.  
He took my head and pulled it closer that our foreheads were touching.  
''I will love you forever come fire or high water, Tetsuya. Wait for me. I will call you everyday and never forget about me.'' he said while his tears streamed down my face.  
''I love you too Seijuro-kun. Please be careful. You're the best thing that could happen to me. I love you.''  
We both just stood in the middle of the airport and didn't want to leave the other one, when a tall man came up our direction.  
''Excuse me to interrupt you Sir, but your plane is ready for departure.''  
We released from each other and Akashi whispered a quick I love you in my ear.  
Then he disappeared in the crowd.  
My tears were still running down my cheeks and I stared for another 10 minutes into the crowd, hoping I will see the redhead again.  
But after another 10 minutes I slowly left the airport.

When I arrived home it was already 8pm, I went immediately to sleep.  
I just couldn't bear this pain anymore.

The following days I felt empty. It felt like a part of me is missing.  
I didn't even smiled once.  
And Akashi didn't call me.  
I hope everything is okay.

Suddenly I heard my phone ringing.  
I looked at the screen and it was Akashi.  
I was super excited and accepted the call.  
''Seijuro-kun!'' I said with an excited voice.  
''Tetsuya. I'm so glad to hear your voice.'' he sounded relieved.  
''Seijuro-kun, I thought something happened to you because you didn't call me nor you answered to my calls.''  
''I'm really sorry, but I was busy with tons of meetings and my father always rushed me to one place to another.''  
''It's okay. I'm just happy nothing happened. How is it in America?'' I changed the subject.  
''Don't ask, it's the complete opposite of Japan and I really really miss you.''  
''I miss you too and I wish you the best. I love you.''  
''Thanks Tetsuya, I love you too. And how is the university life going?''  
''Huh, there's only one semester left and I'm preparing for the finals.''  
''I wish you the greatest luck Tetsuya. You will manage this, I know it.''  
''Yes I hope so.''  
''Listen Tetsuya, I would love to talk longer to you, but my father is calling again. I will try to call you tomorrow. I love you.''  
''Fine. I love you too Seijuro-kun.''

After hearing Akashis voice my day went so much better.  
I went to the library and borrowed a new book.  
I was really excited to read it because it was Akashis favorite book after Mac Beth.  
Days, weeks, months passed and now it was almost one year ago since he left.  
Akashi called me like he promised everyday and sent me so much from America, even if I told him he didn't have to.  
I successfully passed my exams and there's only 1 day left until I will see Akashi again.  
_And his wonderful smile._

The day passed fast by and there are only 2 hours left until I will see Akashi again.  
_And his wonderful smile._

Printing all the pictures out and preparing a present I became jumpier.  
It's not really much compared to his presents, but I hope he will still like it.

There is only 1 hour left until I will see Akashi again.  
_And his wonderful smile._

I hit the road to the station where Akashi begged me to wait.

There are only 10 minutes left until I will see Akashi again.  
_And his wonderful smile._

I waited by the said station for Akashi.  
And there I saw it, the cab in that my beloved one sat.  
My heart started to beat faster and I was really excited to see him again.  
To see my Akashi again.  
The taxi came to a stand and I saw how a redhead stepped off the car.

_There are only 0 minutes until I will see Akashi again._

He turned his head and our eyes met and I almost forgot to breath.  
I saw his wonderful smile again.  
My heart felt like it was about to explode.  
I started to cry of happiness to finally see him again after 1 year.  
I didn't even know how I could endure this.

 

Akashi immediately ran across the street.  
I was so happy to see him again and I was just about to run into his arms, when I saw out of the corner of my eye a car approaching in a ridiculous speed.

''WATCH OUT SEIJURO-KUN!'' I shouted, but it was too late.  
Akashi didn't hear me.  
The car hit him.  
The last thing I saw was blood.

_''Call an ambulance!''  
''Here is a young man heavily injured and I think the other one lost his consciousness.''_

This were the words that I heard last.  
I woke up in a white room and looked around but my eyes didn't want to focus.  
My head was hurting really bad and I closed my eyes again.  
But then I realized what happened.  
Akashi.

I jumped off the bed and lurched, but I recovered myself fast.  
I ran to the next doctor.  
''WHERE IS AKASHI SEIJURO LAYING?'' I shouted.  
''In room 356. But you can't go in. He hasn't awaken yet.''  
The only thing I heard was room 356 everything else was now indifferent for me.  
The only thing that was circling through my head was Akashi.  
I ran through the hospital searching for his room and felt tears streaming down my face.

350.351.352.353.354.355  
356!  
There it was.  
I stormed into the room and there he laid.  
He was connected to 6 machines if not more.  
I took his hand, it was so cold, there wasn't any warmth like ordinarily.  
''Seijuro-kun, please don't leave me. You're the only one who can brighten my day.  
I love you. Please stay by my side.  
You're the most precious person to me on this planet and I couldn't imagine a life without you. So just, just don't leave me alone.'' I whispered.  
Repeating the same sentence again and again,  
''I love you, I love you, I love you..''  
I felt how tears were flowing down my face and landing on Akashis hand.

 

I heard how the door slowly opened and the doctor from earlier came in.  
''Excuse me Sir, you can't be here. Please leave the room.''  
I didn't react.  
''Sir? You really need to leave the room or I'm forced to call the security.'' he said now with a little bit louder voice.  
''No.. please.'' I whimpered.  
''No, I'm sorry. I can't permit this. Please leave now.''  
''Doctor, I'm begging you. I will even prostrate, but just let me stay by his side.  
I love him like no one does, I won't make a sound but just let me stay here.''  
I begged him while more and more tears rolled down my face.  
''Okay. But if you make just one thing that could harm him I will be concussed to call the security.'' he said with a strict voice.  
I nodded and he left the room.

5 days passed by and Akashi didn't move once.  
I wasn't leaving his side since the day of the accident.  
I slept on the chair beside his bed and just ate because the nurses forced me to.

I held his hand and prayed the whole time that he will wake up, I couldn't imagine a life without my beloved redhead.  
No one was ever so important to me like him.  
I couldn't bear it to loose him, without Akashi an important part of my life would be missing.  
''Seijuro-kun. Please wake up. I'm missing you. I feel so empty without you.  
I can't imagine to live without you.  
You're the one I love, and will love forever.  
But please just don't leave me.  
I love you.''  
I whispered to Akashi and started to cry again, but no tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't have any tears left.  
But I still felt the pain in my heart.

I looked him in the face and stroked over his cheek.  
He felt so cold and his lips were dryly, he really looked emaciated.  
But to me he was still the beautifulest person on earth.  
I closed my eyes and brought back the memories we had before this accident.  
I even started to smile to myself.

Suddenly I felt how his hand moved.  
I immediately froze and my facial expression became serious.  
''S-Seijuro-kun?'' I asked carefully,  
and stared with wide opened eyes at his beautiful face.  
I waited.. nothing.  
Probably just a prank of my imagination.

But wait! He moved again.  
And I'm pretty sure this wasn't my imagination.  
Akashi opened slowly his eyes but I saw that he fought to keep them open.  
''T..etsuya.'' he whispered with a weak voice.  
''No Seijuro-kun. Don't talk I will get a doctor!''  
I immediately jumped off my chair and rushed to the door.  
''W..ait.'' he said with a choking voice and coughed.  
I turned back to him and stood at his side.  
''I will.. he coughed again.  
''Please Seijuro-kun stop talking.'' I said with a worrying voice.  
''Tetsuya... Please..'' he made a long pause.  
I just starred at him with an alarmed mien.  
''Just let me tell you a thing.'' he said with great effort.  
''Okay, Seijuro-kun. But please don't overexert yourself.'' I said while sitting down the chair.  
He closed his eyes and opened his mouth.  
''Tetsuya, no, my beloved Tetsuya. I will love you forever and..'' He made a pause again and breathed heavily.  
''And I heard every single...'' he coughed really bad.  
''I heard every single word... and I'm really happy that you stayed all the time at my side.'' he said with almost no voice.  
Tears started to roll down my face again and I couldn't hold them back.  
I was so happy that he has woken finally up and that I got my dearest person back.  
Akashi slowly opened his eyes.  
''No.. please don't cry.'' he said while he was breathing heavily.  
''Seijuro-kun. Please just rest.''  
''Tetsuya...'' A cough again.  
''We both know.. that I won't manage it.''  
''But.. but what are you saying? Of course you will. I know it.'' My voice became louder.  
''No. And don't try to change it.'' he said with a dying voice.  
He took my hand and I frightened of the coldness.  
''Please, I want to see your face as last thing...before I leave.'' his voice sounded like it was about to break.  
''No you won't leave. Please stay strong! We will manage this together! I will do everything it needs.''  
I said with a shaking voice and tears still falling down my face.  
Akashis grip got weaker and I saw how his heartbeat is getting more and more irregular.  
''No Tetsuya... It's time for me to leave. But promise me...'' he breathed heavily.  
''That you will.. never forget me.'' he coughed again and it hurt me to see him in this condition.  
''I will love you forever... and I will watch over you.  
I will love you forever Tetsuya.'' he said and closed his eyes and wore the wonderful smile I loved so much on his face.  
I just heard a piercing noise of the machine which showed that there was no heartbeat anymore.

_This was the last time I saw his wonderful smile._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> i hope you enjoyed it (lol probably not)


End file.
